Heidi and Peter - Afterstory
by GEM.Seraphine
Summary: What I think should have happened to Heidi and Peter after the animation with a few little adjustments. I don't own anything other than the idea for this short afterstory. Please tell me what you think of it!


**I know that Peter was supposed to be 6 years older than Heidi but I couldn't make him NOT seem like a pedophile with my style of writing so it's a 3 year gap instead. Anyway, I was re-watching my old childhood cartoons when this fic popped into my head out of nowhere so I just started writing and here it is. I hope you like it and that I didn't butcher your childhoods with this story. Also I'm using the Italian name for the dog, Nebbia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heidi, only the plot for the story.**

* * *

Peter p.o.v.

It's my 19th birthday. The old man gave me a day off to celebrate so Nebbia was looking after the herd. For once I slept in and woke after the sun had risen. Until my mother entered the room with a plate of fresh fruits and a pair of delicious sausages, I was dead to the world. I ate them with gusto as my mind wondered to when I was little. From when I was seven years old Heidi was very important to me, the running and games, protecting her from random eagles that always seemed to try and kill her. The only bad thing was the constant teasing from my 'friends' but Heidi was better than all of them combined. Once I had gotten used to her following me around in the pastures, I found it hard to stay all day at home during the winter and when she left for Frankfurt, on my own it wasn't as fun to look after the goats. She couldn't even come with me when it was too windy that first year, luckily Heidi grew quickly and didn't get lifted up by the wind the next autumn. I blushed as the memories of my childish behavior surfaced and I got the urge to hide under my bed for the rest of the year. I was kind of a jerk. But I was always scared that she would hate me forever that I even chased random birds and got attacked to find her a replacement for Chip. Her granddad was scary when we were small, even thou I am only a couple of centimeters smaller than him he's still intimidating. Heidi being Heidi never understood why I found him scary, even now she finds it weird.

When I finally got out of bed the sun was high in the sky. I dressed and placed my old cap on my head. Running outside I went out to see where Heidi had gotten to, she usually came to get me if I had a day off. We would play all day or talk while looking at the clouds or even plan our future, however wild our ideas were. I love her, weirdness and all but I can never tell her that, I'm her best guy friend, she can't see me as anything but. I thought that Frankfurt would have changed her but she was still the same dense girl like when she arrived on the mountain that day. The day she came back and told me about her new best friend, I nearly had a heart attack. That is until she explained that I was still her number one guy. All the damned heart attacks she gave me when I thought she would hate me forever for the things I said to her and the way I acted. I got used to the way my heart stopped after a while, but when she caught me by surprise my blood ran cold and I could hardly breathe. She grew more and more beautiful in the past few years, her baby fat melted away and she grew almost as tall as me.

Running through the streets of the village I tried to spot her still short hair, for some reason she wanted me to cut it every year. At the fountain I saw Clara and ran up to her, hoping she knew where Heidi was. "Clara! Have you seen Heidi?"

"Not since yesterday. She's probably still up on the pastures, Nebbia caught a cold and couldn't watch the goats today. She probably though she would let you off on your birthday and looked after them herself. If you start walking now you could probably catch her in the house. Grandpa is coming down with the goats today, he said he needed some supplies from the next town over and would stay the night in hotel with grandmother." Clara winked, turned around and left while I stood there shell shocked. What did she mean? Does this mean I have Clara's, Heidi's best friend's, blessing? I whooped and started running up the mountain, making sure to avoid the old man. I know he knows that I want Heidi as more than just a friend, I'm just not ready to face the murderous rage of a bear who's cubs are being threatened.

Two hours later I was standing in front of Heidi's cottage, knocking on the door. When she opened I smiled brightly and gave her a hug. She had grown over the years, but I grew faster, keeping a solid 15cm in between us. She had grown in... other places as well and now looked like a woman. She wore a variation of the dress she owned as a child, this one reached her knees and she wouldn't have it longer because it tripped her up on the mountains so under her skirts were a pair of short trousers. Anyway, today was the day I would tell her.

"Heidi, can you sit down a minute? I have something to tell you." Smile brightening just a little, she sat on her favorite stool and faced me. "Well, the thing is.. I mean I... I... I love you!" I had stammered so much that the last and most important part could barely be understood. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the worst. After a few seconds of silence I opened my eyes. She had tears dripping down her face and a smile as wide as the mountains. We stared at each other before Heidi launched herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning in tight circles. We laughed and when the tears finally stopped and her feet touched the ground, I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. She squeezed my shoulders and hugged me so tight I thought I would break. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Heidi, will you marry me?" Pulling back and looking into her eyes, I felt my heart beat faster and faster until I was sure it would burst right through my chest. Then she quietly whispered a yes and pulled my in by the front of my shirt for another kiss.

* * *

 **That's it, I've finished. My conscience is at peace and so is my imagination. They were too cute in the animation.**

 **Tell me what you thought of it!**

 **Bye!**

 **Gem**


End file.
